Semiconductor light emitting devices, such as Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) or laser diodes are widely used for many applications. As is well known to those having skill in the art, a semiconductor light emitting device includes one or more semiconductor layers that are configured to emit coherent and/or incoherent light upon energization thereof. It is also known that the semiconductor light emitting device generally is packaged to provide external electrical connections, heat sinking, lenses or waveguides, environmental protection and/or other functions.
For example, it is known to provide a two-piece package for a semiconductor light emitting device wherein the semiconductor light emitting device is mounted on a substrate that comprises alumina, aluminum nitride and/or other materials, which include electrical traces thereon, to provide external connections for the semiconductor light emitting device. A second substrate which may comprise silver plated copper, is mounted on the first substrate, for example using glue, surrounding the semiconductor light emitting device. A lens may be placed on the second substrate over the semiconductor light emitting device. Light emitting diodes with two-piece packages as described above are described in application Ser. No. 10/446,532 to Loh, entitled Power Surface Mount Light Emitting Die Package, filed May 27, 2003, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety as if set forth fully herein.
Unfortunately, these substrates may be costly and, in some case, more costly than the semiconductor light emitting device themselves. Moreover, the fabrication process may also be costly, time consuming and/or subject to failures due to the number of steps therein.